


I Could Offer You A Warm Embrace

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, in which Makoto and his kitten friend are buddies despite the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Offer You A Warm Embrace

Makoto sat up when a sound other than the crackling of his candles, the rush of the wind and rain outside, and the puffs of his own breathing reached his ears. He looked around, then focused on the front door when the sound came again. He got up, padded quietly across the room in his sock feet to the door, and pried it open as gently as he can. The same kitten that has been sitting on the steps for quite some time now was pressed up against the doorjamb, mewling sadly in the rain. Makoto gasped.

“You come inside right now,” Makoto exclaimed, gathering the kitten up and carrying her inside. “You poor thing.”

The kitten meowed sadly, as if agreeing with him. Makoto tsked at the kitten and tugged his pajama shirt off to wrap her in.

“Let’s see if we can’t warm you up,” Makoto murmured to the kitten, taking his seat by his candles again and tying the shirt to keep her bundled up. He hugged her to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. “I’ll keep you safe, kitten. You’ll be okay here.”

The kitten meowed again, happily, her small paws batting at his chest through her makeshift blanket. Makoto tightened his grip and hummed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
